The present invention relates to the field of back lighting for an LCD (liquid crystal display) and/or graphical images on a transparent or semi-transparent graphic overlay. In a display application using an LCD and target areas on a graphic overlay of a control panel, sufficient backlight is needed. Standard display assemblies include the use of a circuit board and LCD on a control panel wherein the panel fits into a frame. Currently in the art, to provide proper backlighting to the entire backside of the control panel including the circuit board, a single diffused backlight is placed over the LCD. This large diffused backlight is very expensive and not cost economical. Additionally, this large backlight consumes a considerable amount of printed circuit board area thus limiting the usable area of the circuit board.
Also known in the art is the use of LEDs (light emitting diodes) that are mounted to shine directly on the LCD. However, this solution provides a backlight that is not esthetically pleasing and that additionally creates hot spots on the LCD because the LEDs do not evenly diffuse to provide the sufficient backlighting needed in this application. Additionally, these direct shine through or reverse mount LEDs tend to bleed out the viewable segments on the graphic overlay due to the limitations of the viewing angle and the short distance to the LCD. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a backlighting system that will provide sufficient backlighting for an LCD and target areas of a graphic overlay that is esthetically pleasing and economical to produce.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a backlighted display assembly in combination with a reflective surface in order to backlight an LCD and areas of a graphic overlay that are transparent or semi-transparent in nature.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide LEDs in spaced apart relation to fully illuminate an LCD and graphic overlay to maximize the use of the circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to use a sealing potted material to reflect light in order to diffuse the light spatially along the LCD and graphic overlay without creating “hot spots” or LED bleeding. These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.